phallicafandomcom-20200213-history
Johnathan Paul Loggins
J.P. Loggins J.P.Loggins is a powerful and skilled gunslinger and member of the eleven noble family. Despite being in the eleven noble family, J.P. is also an extremely high ranking member of the Putpocketer's Guild. He was introduced in the Forbidden Woods arc as a asset to the party in order to assassinate the royal family in Sindalerivenwood. At the current moment, J.P. is the king of Sindalerivenwood and a current party member. Personality Despite his involvement in the Putpocketer's Guild, J.P. is often portrayed as a simple man, only wishing to live in a life of relative comfort in an environment free of constant struggle. J.P. had previously denounced his relationship to the royal family in order to achieve this goal, working a day job as the head of the state's department of Sugma. Despite this, J.P. has been forced into many unfavorable situations due to his involvement in the Putpocker's Guild, and ultimately his involvement in the Elven Civil War, which he deems the "Elven War of Mass Extermination". J.P. has always considered himself well into the lines of moral ambiguity, having no desire to do good, or bad in sake of his own drive, but rather to keep his feelings involving morality well into the grey, if only for his own benefit. This however isn't an entirely true statement, as J.P. will often take action if he knows that failure to do so would result in a worsened situation to himself, often these actions will benefit others. Even further, J.P. often makes decisions that would seemingly hurt himself to benefit others, under the philosophy that doing such would in fact result in a later benefit as it builds his public image. For this reason, the general opinion of J.P. is one held in high regards. One of the most interesting sides of J.P.'s personality comes when one analyses his view of killing others. J.P. has in fact killed several people in various situations, the most recent and relevant being the death of Sansa Undertale, in which J.P. had executed her with the use of his pepperbox pistol. In this situation, J.P.'s life was under direct danger, though in other situations, J.P. has killed to protect others from the same danger. One such event took place 6 years prior to the events of the Gaping Asshole in which J.P. had shot and killed a deranged elf who had attempted to kill a elf in their teenage years, the deranged elf having been screaming of the coming of the demon lords. J.P. swiftly executed him. The reason for this was more for reputation it would bring, but he also done great good in the process. J.P. though, shows no remorse, nor joy in doing what he does when it comes to homicide, just considering it as lightly as a chore. J.P. is very notable in that he processes what can be considered, near superhuman intelligence, being one of the most intelligent people in all of Phallica, but never showing this to the public. Despite this, J.P. chooses to act in a more simple manner, simply to trick others into underestimating him, even the party. In reality, J.P. has written several books, and has even constructed his own signature pepperbox pistol himself, along with the cartridges that it uses. Despite this, J.P. has never learned how to preform magic, citing himself saying that it feels "less natural than a few ounces of brass and copper" referring to his bullets. The final thing to be noted about the psychology of J.P. is that he lacks any form of loyalty and emotional attachment to anyone. Though it is not known how far this goes to, just looking into his eyes will tell you how cold he is emotionally, the elf potentially disconnected from even his own parents and siblings. He does what he does for, enviably, his own benefit. Appearance and Equipment J.P. stands at an even 5'7" and weighs close to 140 lbs, usually portraying a relatively slender build when not equipped with gear, and a medium build when he does have gear. J.P.'s face are noted by his medium pale skin, hazel eyes, and black hair. Further in depth, J.P. is seen with deep bags around his eyes, an indicator of stress, a generally tired expression usually marked across his face, and a small lack of color also due to stress. His hair is a long obsidian black color, also displaying extremely healthy coloring and texture. His hair is extremely thick, and extremely long, easily touching his thighs. J.P. is usually seen in a medium thick leather and clothe coat with a fine wool undershirt and light leather pants. The leather that J.P. wears belongs to the Woodland Spiral Goat, a relatively common mammal found throughout the Forbidden Woods, and known for being popular among the middle class of Rivensinwooddale. J.P. carries two holsters, one containing his signature pepperbox pistol, the other being a smaller holster located in the underside of his coat which contains his lesser seen emergency pistol. J.P.'s battle armor is comprised of a very similar appeal, but rather than being made of the Woodland Spiral Goat's leather, it is instead made out of the legendary Riveny Devil, an ancient demon that had existed in the woods of Pennsylvania since the beginning of the second era. After killing the demon when he was 85 years old, a feat that would have been impressive for even the most skilled of hunters. The leather of the Riveny Devil is much thicker in texture, being comparable to chainmail in terms of hardness. J.P. has not worn this armor in nearly 60 years. Pistols J.P.'s pepperbox pistol was an experiment originally in order to create a more efficient alternative to his former hunting blackpowder rifle. The pistol features six chambers, each with connected by a platform connected to an ejection pin for easy release. Each chamber is capable of loading a single .33 copperheaded cartridge, and ejecting them through the loading dock after the ejection pin has been pressed. Each barrel measures a uniform 4 inches, making the weapon rather compact. Unlike some other designs that J.P. experimented with, the pepperbox does feature a mass-fire mode, only allowing the discharge of one round at a time. Each firing pin in each barrel is connected to the trigger, allowing for firing of each barrel though one trigger pull. After the chamber has been empty, the breakdown can be activated, letting each chamber be loaded with a new round all at once. The weapon itself is made out of a special iron alloy and features a cockwood handle. J.P.'s backup pistol is a small .23 caliber pistol that he keeps in the pocket holster in his vest. The small pistol measuring at only .25 pounds is used only in emergency situations. The pistol features a small breakaction system with three chambers in a circular position. rather than using a spring and pin system, the pistol relies on the user to slam a plate in the back in order to discharge the weapon, making it ideal for a quick source of damaging. The pistol does not feature a trigger, but rather only a grip. Due to not having an extracting method, the weapon takes quite a long time to reload, making it an emergency option only. History Youth Coming soon.